Problemas de estado
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Porque los cambios de estado no afectaban muy bien a Roxas. /—¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡YO ESTOY CALMADO! ¡TÚ ERES EL IN-CALMADO!/—¿Crees que el traje de la Organización me deja gordo? ¡LE DIRÉ A XION QUE HAGAMOS LA DIETA DE LA LUNA!/—Dios mío... Soy como Goku. /—One-shot, primero de Kingdom Hearts.


**Este es mi primer fic de Kingdom Hearts. Básicamente, está basado en el juego 358/2 Days y cómo sería la posible reacción de Roxas ante los problemas de estado. Porque vamos, al menos a Sora se le mostraba en su sprite que su carita cambiaba, sin embargo a Roxas siempre se le ve con su cara cúl. Haha pues eso.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts pertenece a Square Enix, Disney y precisamente a Tetsura Nomura. (ay su nombre rima ;w;) si fuera mío Xion nunca moriría. XIONNN**

* * *

_1. Quemado. _

—Parece que la misión de hoy nos toca juntos, Roxas. —el número VIII dijo, saliendo del portal negro, entrando a Twilight Town.

—...

Demonios. Aquel niño era como un zombie, apenas parecía estar vivo y ni podía armar oraciones correctamente. Pasó su mano por su cabeza y se rascó.

—Eh... Solamente ten cuidado. Hay algunos Tango escarlata —advirtió, tomando el liderazgo. El rubio solamente asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a través de la extensa ciudad, derrotando algunas sombras. Nada difícil. Hasta que aparecieron los Tango escarlata.

—Roxas, ¡recuerda que la magia de hielo es efectiva contra ellos! —exclamó Axel, tirando sus Chakrams sin conseguir mucho éxito. Por eso, era malo a veces controlar el fuego.

—¿Eh? —Roxas golpeó con la Keyblade al sincorazón. Por detrás de él, el otro sincorazón le lanzó una bola de fuego.

Desesperación fue lo que le inundó.

—¡AAAAAH! ¡ESTOY ARDIENDOOOO! —Gritaba el número XIII, viendo sus ropajes—. ¡VOY A MORIR!

El pelirrojo lo miró. ¿Era acaso la primera vez que Roxas demostraba un tipo de emoción? Vaya, era para conmemorar.

—¿POR QUÉ TE PARAS ALLÍ Y NO HACES NADA? —Gritó nuevamente, corriendo en círculos—. ¡MORIRÉ DE UNA MANERA RIDÍCULA!

Hasta los sincorazones parecían verle raro. Que ellos habían quemado a millones de esos tipos con el traje negro y nunca se quejaban, ¿éste se hizo marica o qué?

—Cálmate, Roxas. Es algo norm-

—¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME! ¡YO ESTOY CALMADO! ¡TÚ ERES EL IN-CALMADO!

_Lo dice el que corre en círculos como marica. _Pensó Axel.

—Ya se te pasará.

—AAAAHHHH... —el incorpóreo dejo de gritar. Miró su traje. Ni se había roto y/o quemado. ¿Qué clase de brujería era esa? Demyx decía que Larxene era una bruja. ¿Le habrá hecho algo a su traje?—. Uh... Eh... ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Su compañero sólo se destornillaba de risa por lo recién ocurrido.

...

—Axel, te estás quemando. —señaló preocupado el chico a Axel; quién ni se inmutó.

—¿Oh? Ah, eso, es algo de todos los días —dijo continuando su camino.

Roxas sólo veía como caminaba en llamas sin preocuparse.

_2. Peso._

Las plantas lo golpearon una y otra vez, sin darle tiempo inclusive a reaccionar a él o a Axel. Incluso trató de invocar la Keyblade, pero no pudo. Al fin lo liberó, sin embargo él se sentía más extraño. Más pesado.

Intentó saltar. No pudo. Intentó de nuevo. El mismo resultado.

—Axel...

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que el traje de la Organización me deja gordo? —dijo él. Si no podía saltar era porque sus piernas ya no tenían las mismas fuerzas para levantar su peso. Su rostro emanaba preocupación y Axel lo miró raro—. ¡No puedo saltar! ¡Me volveré inútil y los Dusks me comerán!

—Eh, Roxas...

—¡Ahhh, ya basta! ¡SABÍA QUE MUCHO HELADO ME DARÍA SOBREPESO! ¡LE DIRÉ A XION QUE HAGAMOS LA DIETA DE LA LUNA!

—Si sabrás que Saïx los matará si hacen esa ridiculez con la luna —Axel solamente podía imaginar a Saïx sufriendo su transformación bajo la luna y Xion y Roxas muriendo.

—¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTI- Oh, ya puedo saltar —el rubio dio saltitos como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, feliz de la vida. Luego, volteó hacia Axel y le miró seriamente—. Axel, controla mi peso. No quiero engordar ni quiero ser anoréxico.

—¿Acaso tú sabes que es la anorexia? Y, además, ¿¡me ves cara de niñera?!

_3. Mala dirección. (La verdad es que no sé cómo se llama cuando los Grey Capice te dan con su ataque y cuando presionas Izquierda, Roxas se mueve a la derecha y así)._

Definitivamente, el país de las maravillas no era su mundo favorito y definitivamente, odiaba los sincorazones que habitaban ahí. Era raro que siempre Luxord lo acompañara, pero a nadie le importaba. Una vez tomó ese elixir, o mejor dicho, droga; porque vamos, tomaba eso y de repente se hacía pequeño y los gatos hablaban...sí, era drogas. Cuando se achicó, se preparó para pelear. Un Capricho gris apareció. Se preparó, y antes que Roxas pudiera reaccionar, fue teletransportado a otro extremo de la habitación.

—_Dios mío... Soy como Goku _—pensó el chico, recordando el programa que solía ver con Xion, Axel y Demyx.

Entonces volvió a la carga. Luxord estaba ocupado con otros, así que era solo él y el Capricho Gris. Cuando saltó para arañarlo, el sincorazón volvió a atacar. Esta vez, estaba confundido. Muy confundido.

Se paró para irse a la derecha, pero sus pies se movían a la izquierda. Y entonces una ráfaga de preguntas golpeo su mente.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Exclamó—. ¿Quién soy yo? ¿¡Cuál es el significado de la vida?! ¿Por qué eres tú y por qué soy yo? ¿¡Cómo co-existimos?!

_Roxas está confuso._

_¡Está tan confuso que se hirió a si mismo!_

O mejor dicho, está tan confuso que Luxord lo golpeó.

—Ya para y vuelve al trabajo, Roxas.

—Ay, okay.

4. Envenenado.

—¡Xion, PUEDO VER LA LUUUZ! —El número XIII estaba recostado en regazos de su compañera, quién estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡No, Roxas! ¡No me dejes!

—Dile a S-saïx...que el pelo largo le deja afeminado... —Tosió unos momentos.

—P-pero, ¡Roxas! ¿¡Con quién más tendré un helado?!

_-Atacar_

_-Magia_

_-Items -Panacea -Usar._

Roxas frunció el ceño, ya recuperado.

—¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Me estaba muriendo y tú de "Con quien tomaré helado"?!

—Ay, al menos mis últimas palabras no eran "Saïx se ve afeminado".

—... Touché.

* * *

**Pues bueno. Obviamente, está plagiado de OOC, MUCHO OOC, pero que más da. En el final, sí, hago referencia a la muerte de Xion.**

**Sin nada más que decir, tal vez nos veamos en otro fic o yo dejo review.**

¿Review?


End file.
